


Embracing Darkness {A Klonnie Fanfiction}

by RavenclawSlytherinX



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlytherinX/pseuds/RavenclawSlytherinX
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't matter who you're siding with but who your siding against. Bonnie decides to side with the Mikaelsons, not knowing that she might fall for a certain Orginal Hybrid.Also on Wattpad, @SintaraMalfoy, Embracing Darkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"You will surrender to me, Bonnie Bennett. One way or another, you will do as you're told," a voice echoes through her brain.

She was so close to her house. Everything would be fine once she was in her house. Getting out of her car and running faster than she ever knew she could run, she went straight for her door. To Bonnie, everything was seeming a little too good to be true.

That thought quickly left her mind as two vampires appeared in front of her. She turned around only to realize that she was completely surrounded.

Not knowing what else to do, Bonnie lifted her hand up in a motion that she knew would send all of them flying back. It didn't work. Bonnie called upon her Expression magic and tried again. It didn't work.

The witch looked down at her hands in anger. She wasn't mad for long because her anger quickly turned to fear once she saw four vampires speed to her. Bonnie closed her eyes and waited for them to kill her but nothing happened.

She slowly turned around and immediately was confronted with an image that she didn't expect to see. The vampires that were behind her were... dead. They were laying on the ground with their heart lying on top of their chest.

She turned around to see what happened to the ones in front of her and she was met with the same sight. All of them were dead.  
Bonnie looked up to thank her savior, but instead, she froze.

Klaus fucking Mikaelson.

"Are you just going to stare at me, love, or are you going to enter your home?"

Bonnie doesn't take her eyes off the hybrid as she runs to her door. After fumbling for her keys, she finally got the door open. She slammed it and immediately saw her father, who was not moving, in a bath of his own blood.

The witch snatched the door back open and prayed that Klaus hadn't left. Luckily, he hadn't.

"Klaus, my dad-" Bonnie started, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Klaus sped over to the door and saw what she saw. "You have to let me in. I haven't been invited in."

"C-Come in," Bonnie stuttered out.

Klaus flashed over to Bonnie's father and bit his wrist, trying to feet the man his blood. Once Klaus realized that the man was not drinking, he put two fingers on the side of his neck.

"Bonnie, there isn't a pulse."

A tear slipped down the witch's face. "No, no, this can't be happening. Give him your blood. Do something!"

Klaus slowly got up from his kneeling position as he ignored the feeling of pain that was radiating off the witch. "I'm sorry."

Magic swarmed around the room. Everything that it touched shattered. When Bonnie's magic reached Klaus, it caused a hell of an aneurysm.

"Bonnie! Bonnie calm down!" Klaus shouted through the pain while clutching his head.

Bonnie had slid down the wall.

Klaus's werewolf senses kicked in. Do you smell that?

Klaus responded instantly. Smoke. Klaus took all his strength and sped out of the house after grabbing a scared Bonnie. "Bonnie, this is where you live. You can't burn it down. You have to control yourself." Klaus looked into her eyes and could feel her pain. He could feel it as if it was his.

Bonnie relaxed his is arms. She felt safe. It seems as her magic sensed that because the fire stopped.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now," Rebekah snaps, sending deadly glares at Elijah.

"I'm sure he's on his way, Rebekah. Calm down, sister," Elijah soothed as he poured him a glass of alcohol.

Rebekah huffed as she flipped down on the couch. "Just as a heads up, I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow," Rebekah says, placing her feet on the coffee table.

"Why, may I ask?" Elijah questions.

"Big cities have the best clothes and I need to blend in more with this current generation," Rebekah answers like it's obvious.

Elijah suppressed an eye roll. "Rebekah-"

"Elijah, I did not ask for your permission. I simply told you so you wouldn't be worried about me when you woke and saw that I am gone. I'm going," Rebekah insisted.

At that moment, the front door swung open and the smell of blood instantly hit Elijah and Rebekah's noses.

"Who did you kill?" Rebekah asks as Klaus walks in the room.

Elijah chuckled. "Rephrase that question, sister. Who didn't he kill?"

Klaus rolls his eyes at his siblings joking and filled a glass with bourbon. "I just killed a few of Silas's vampires."

"Silas? He's real? The cure is real?" Rebekah asks standing up.

Klaus sits. "Yes to both of those questions. It seems Kol was right."

Rebekah grimaced at the mention of her dead brother, who was murdered by no other than Elena and Jermy Gilbert. "Times like this I really miss Kol. He'd know exactly what to do," Rebekah confesses as she took her place back on the couch.

"I have no doubt he would. Kol seemed like he knew everything that involved magic or witches," Elijah chimed in.

Klaus let out a small sad chuckle. "Remember all the time Kol decided to use all of those dark objects on Finn?"

"Yes, yes. It was hilarious," Rebekah replied, laughing.

Elijah laughed. "The look on Finn's face was indeed quite funny."

Klaus laughed even harder. "You mean the look that said: I'm going to bloody kill you?" Klaus asks rhetorically. 

Elijah regained his composure. Everyone had stopped laughing. Rebekah looked at Klaus, Klaus looked at Elijah and Elijah looked back at Rebekah. Before they knew it, the originals were laughing uncontrollably again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah crossed the street and headed straight for another clothing shop. She had woken up early so she could be able to get here as soon as all the stores opened.

Rebekah smiled as she saw a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes talking to a boy with black hair. The female vampire thought about how she longed a chance to be able to have that experience. To talk to boys, get married, and one day, have children.

"Yeah, this is my first time out in a few months. Marcel thinks it's safe to keep me inside. I miss this, though," Rebekah heard the girl say to the boy she was with.

Rebekah blinked before rubbing her ears for a couple of seconds. Marcel?

"Well, I'm going to make this great for you. You'll be able to go back and tell Marcel that you had the time of your life," The boy replies. The two kids that look no older than fifteen walked out of the store and into another.

Rebekah took out her phone and dialed Klaus's number.

"Yes, little sister? Please don't tell me you called to-"Klaus started, but was quickly cut off by his sister.

"Shut up, Nik. I just heard someone say Marcel's name. Can he still be alive after all this time?"

Rebekah didn't hear anything for the next couple of seconds. At first, she thought that her brother had hung up, but she heard him take a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Rebekah? Are you sure you heard his name?"

Rebekah sighed. "I'm sure, Nik. I heard it loud and clear. I'm going to go see if I can find out more."

"Rebekah, he did not come looking for us when he escaped somehow. He is not the same person we both knew. You have to stay in the shadows. Don't let him know you're there," Klaus instructs.

Rebekah nods even though he can't see her. "Of course."

After hanging up, Rebekah heads in the direction of the girl she just saw. Rebekah looked around in every direction, but there was no sight of the girl. Then she heard it. A scream. Rebekah sped off to where she heard the scream.

About 7 witches were lined up and chanting. The side of the curb started to rumble as the witches chanted. The girl lifted her hand and the witches floated in the air. Their neck snapped and the girl dropped them to the ground.

Rebekah could hear more witches coming and decided that it would be best to get the girl out of there. Rebekah sped up to the girl, grabbed her, and sped her over to a secure shop.

"No, I have to go back! My friend is there," The girl demanded.

"I will get your friend. You stay here."

Before the girl had any time to argue, Rebekah was gone and back.

"Tim!" The girl cried as she lunged herself at the boy in Rebekah's arms.

"Calm down. He's fine. The witches knocked him out with magic. He'll wake in a few minutes. While we're waiting, I think that we should exchange names." Rebekah says lowering the teenage boy to the ground gently.

"Davina Claire. You are?"

Rebekah thought about it for a second. She wasn't supposed to let anyone know that she was here.

"Why aren't you supposed to let anyone know you're here? Are you in some kind of trouble or something?" Davina asked.

Rebekah frowned. "How did you..."

"I can get into most people's heads. You're a vampire. An old one right?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the word old. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Listen, you really can't let anyone know I'm here. Less than 10 minutes ago, my brother told me not to."

"You saved me. I'm sure I can keep a little secret."

Rebekah smiled. "Thank you, Davina."

Davina looked down before looking back up and fidgeting with her fingers a little. "I know you don't exactly know me, but I need advice. Tim and I are going on a date and I don't know what to wear. You look really pretty and-"

"Say no more. Once he wakes, we will send him on his way and we will shop for you something cute to wear," Rebekah starts. "And your hair. I can fix that."

* * *

  
  


Sophie Deveraux was on her knees in the cemetery, praying to her ancestors.

"Please, hear me. We're losing witches. Without the Harvest completed our witches slowly losing our magic. What do we do? Please, help me."

_ We will help you. This is what you must do. _

* * *

  
  


"Alpha," Kaan called walking up to his sire. "There's a problem."

"I'm busy, Kaan. If it's not life or death, leave me," Klaus growled.

"Tyler Lockwood has somehow escaped along with his little friend, Hayley Marshall," Kaan informed.

Axle's head snapped up. "Say the word, my sire. Say it and I will bring you his head along with the girl's."

Klaus chuckled. "No, Axle. I need you here. Kaan, let him believe he is getting away. Find him, but do not approach him. When he gets settled wherever he's going, snap his neck along with the girl and bring them back."

"Yes, Alpha," Kaan says nodding his head.

Klaus stood. "You will take Sasha, Hendrix, and Fraser with you. Stick together and ask my permission before you do something that may get you killed. Tell Sasha, Hendrix, and Fraser the same thing."

"Yes, Alpha," Kaan says again. Once seeing that his Alpha was done talking to him, Kaan exited the room in search of his friends.

Axle's eyes followed Klaus as the Orginal Hybrid walked over to the side of the room to pour more bourbon.

"What, Axle?" Klaus asked with his back still facing the younger hybrid.

Axle blinked a couple of times. "My sire, I could've went. You have not given me another assignment."

"Why did I name you my second in command, Axle?" Klaus asks temporarily ignoring what the younger hybrid had just said.

Axle answered back fairly quickly. "You trained me, so you know my strength and I am above the rest. And because you trust me."

"Have you broken the sire bond, Axle?" Klaus questions deciding now to turn around.

Axle gulped. "Yes, my sire, but-"

"You've kept all my secrets without being sired to me, am I correct?"

Axle was now confused. "Yes, my sire-"

"We are alone, Axle, and I am not angry," Klaus informed.

Axle relaxed in his seat a little. "Klaus, I'm not understanding why you're asking me all of these irrelevant questions."

"I do not want you chasing down Tyler Lockwood or Hayley Marshall. I trained you myself and I have bigger uses for your talents. Tyler is nothing. Hayley is nothing. You are too powerful to be associated with nothing. You will keep an eye out on Bonnie Bennett. Protect her. If anything and I mean anything, Axle, seems wrong or off, you are to call me immediately."

Axle was now more confused than ever. Not only was he not out kicking Tyler's ass for disobeying his sire, but he was now babysitting. "Ok."

"I mean it. Tyler and Hayley are not your responsibility."

"But Klaus-"

"No buts. Bonnie needs to be protected."

Axle internally rolls his eyes. "Fine. I won't go after them."

Klaus smirked as he rose from his seat once again. He grabbed a sheet paper and scribbled down Bonnie's address. "Here. That's her address."

* * *

"My darling Elijah," a voice whispered.

Elijah turned around at vampire speed and was met with Sabine, a witch of the French Quarter.

"Your brother had me killed," The witch announced coming closer. Elijah's hands flew up to his throat. "Consider this a small piece of my revenge."

Elijah tried to fight the darkness that began to swallow him, but he could not withstand it. The honorable Mikealson fell to the ground unconscious.

Sabine smirked. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Snapping her fingers, two vampires appeared with a coffin. "Take him to Marcel."

The vampires did as they were told. Elijah's body was not hard to get into the coffin and after that had him in, they both sped off.

* * *

"Marcel, we have him," One of the vampires informed him.

Marcel appeared instantly in front of them. "Deigo, Thierry, good job. I'll take him from here."

Marcel took the handle to the coffin from Thierry and super sped to the church. The vampire took a short break then flashed up the stairs to Davina.

"I got him, D," Marcel announces proudly once he's in the room. "Elijah Mikaelson." Marcel threw the coffin down and it landed with a loud thud.

"...Alright," Davina replied hesitantly.

"You're not having second thoughts, right? They deserve to die and you are a very powerful witch. I'm sure you can come up with a way to kill them for good."

Davina sent him a small smile. "Yeah. I can,"

Marcel didn't wait, he just flashed out of the room with a big smile on his face. Soon the Originals would be out of his hair.

Davina, on the other hand, couldn't help the feeling that she was doing something wrong. Rebekah Mikealson had really helped her out today. Rebekah had really cared about her even when she didn't know who she was helping. She helped her and gave her the feeling of what things would've been like if she had a mother that loved her.

The old ones didn't seem so bad.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does have sex at the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoy.

Axle was bored as he watch Bonnie Bennett walk out of Mystic Falls High School. The girl had been crowned prom queen apparently.

The hybrid stood straight up, feeling alert. His senses had told him that something wasn't right. Then his wolf spoke up.

Danger.

Bonnie clutched her head as this man made his way to her.

"Come on, Bonnie, we can help each other," a man who looked like Jermy Gilbert said extending his arms.

Bonnie turned around slowly. "This is what you do. You wait until I lose control then you try to swoop in a save me," Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I don't need you."

"You really think you have a choice? If I don't help you, your magic will consume you from the inside out." The man demanded.

Axle was about to jump in, but he was held back by a burning pain in his head.

"Get away from me," Bonnie hissed as her magic flared. Every car alarm went off and the wind blew hard as if a tornado was heading straight towards them. Axle clutched his head in pure agony as the pain only got worse.

Bonnie looked around hesitantly. "You didn't mean to do that, did you?" the man asked. "Your magic is taken on a life of its own. You need to control it. Listen to me, Bonnie, breathe."

"I rather die than let you control me," Bonnie growled as the wind swirled harder and Axle's headache got worse.

"Control, Bonnie! Control!" The man said, taking a step closer to the witch.

"Get out of my head!"

In an instant, he disappeared. Everything stopped. Axle took a deep breath a closed his eyes, but they snapped back open upon hearing a scream. A vampire was attacking Bonnie.

As Axle got ready to attack it, another wave of magic hit him. The vampire let go as Bonnie fell to the ground. Axle watched in fascination as her neck healed.

Bonnie snapped the vampire's wrist, along with her leg.

Axle stood in spite of the slight dizziness he was feeling when he saw two vampires appear. Axle sped and snapped their neck.

Bonnie turned to him and gave him an aneurism.

Axle fell to the floor in pain. "Please... Klaus... protect you..." Axle got out before he erupted into screams.

Bonnie used magic to snap the vampire's neck. "Klaus?"

Axle stood up after taking a deep breath. "Yes, he sent me to protect you."

* * *

"I'm sure. I haven't seen anything, but everyone is afraid of Marcel," Rebekah replied to Klaus as she walked into her hotel room. "And where is Elijah. He hasn't answered my phone calls."

“I sent him down to New Orleans to check and see if Marcel was really there. He was supposed to be back yesterday.”

Rebekah grew angry. “If Marcel has harmed our brother, I will tear his heart from his chest.”

Klaus smirked. “I hope so. Find Elijah. If Marcel has done something to him, kill him.” With that Klaus hangs up the phone. 

Rebekah got up and started the journey to find her brother. After ten minutes of walking, Rebekah turned around in the sense that someone was following her. The female original stopped walking. The second she heard the faint sound of someone breathing and a heartbeat that was going a thousand miles per hour, she raced over to its source. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not sure who you are or why you’re following me. If you don’t want to die, I suppose you start talking.” Rebekah insisted as she held the girl’s throat with a deadly grip. 

The girl’s hand started to claw at Rebekah’s but she couldn’t seem to release herself of the pain she was feeling. Suddenly, Rebekah let go and the girl she was holding fell to the ground. 

The girl coughed as if she had just got out from being dunked underwater for a long period of time. “I have a proposal for you,” The girl said as she tried to help herself up. 

“And what do I need from you?” 

The girl glared at the vampire. “Your brother.”

* * *

Davina sat on her bed and stared at the black coffin that was currently taking up space in her room in the church attic. She had two options.

One: She could do as she said she was going to do and figure out a way to kill them. Tell Marcel. Then Marcel would murder all of the Orginal vampires and boom, problem solved.

Or.

Two: She could call Rebekah, because they exchanged numbers, and tell her that she had her brother. Rebekah could come get him.

Either way, she was hurting Rebekah, the woman who had cared for her today. Davina unknowingly twirled her hair. Rebekah had curled it. A woman who didn’t know her said she looked like a princess.

Davin sighed and pulled out her book. She wouldn’t do either option. She would wait until Rebekah came for her brother’s body and she wouldn’t try very hard to keep her away. 

* * *

“When do we put this plan into action, love?” Klaus asks staring at Bonnie’s brests. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “My eyes are up here and tonight at 12. You’ll be there?” 

Klaus smiles. “Of course, love, who else is going to be there to have your back.” 

Bonnie felt a tingle in her stomach. “Do you remember the plan?” 

“Yes, love, I remember the plan. You’re worried. I can feel it. Just calm down, everything will be alright. Silas will be dead before 12:30.” 

**Later that night**

“You came. Finally, you have start being obedient,” Silas sarcastically complements. 

Klaus sped in front of Bonnie. “You know, she didn’t want to come.”  _ Who else is going to be there to have your back?” _

Bonnie took that time to run off to her locker. Sprinting through Mystic Falls Highschool was not supposed to be on her to-do list today, but it somehow made it on. After putting in the code, the door to the locker swung open. Bonnie grabbed a ring box and headed out of the school. 

The drive to the middle of nowhere wasn’t quite long. Bonnie took a deep breath, got out of her car, and took off running. As she ran she held on to the ring box for dear life.

Bonnie stopped abruptly when she saw Silas standing right in front of her. 

“You thought you could distract me with that thing? Don’t worry, he won’t come. He’s extremely weak right now, he’ll be desiccated within the next few minutes.” 

Klaus appeared behind Bonnie. “You are so predictable.” 

When those words left his mouth, Bonnie extended her hand and Silas fell to his knees in pain. Klaus used the salt he had got out of the chemistry lab to make a circle around Silas. 

When he finished, Bonnie tossed the ring box to Klaus. The hybrid opened it and smirked. It was the cure. 

Silas looked up in fear. “No, Bonnie. You can’t do this to me. You can’t. It’s not time.” 

“You got inside my head. You killed Jermy. You killed my dad. Death will be too good for you,” Klaus opened the top to the cure and shoved it into Silas’s mouth. 

Silas gagged and tried to spit it out, but Klaus held his mouth shut. When Silas stopped fighting it, Klaus backed up. The circle lit up in flames then died down.

“It worked, he’s mortal,” Bonnie said. Her hair was messy and blowing all over the place. Klaus walked towards him like a predator about to eat its prey, but Bonnie stopped him. “I want to kill him.” 

Klaus’s eyebrows rose in delight and shock. Bonnie Bennett, the goody witch was about to take a life. “You sure, love? Killing changes people.” 

_ “Who else is going to be there to have your back?” _

Klaus felt her magic swarm around him. “I need to change,” Bonnie snapped. “Where are Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Careline? Where are the people that are supposed to have my back!” 

Silas screamed as his leg broke. 

“I fight for them. Almost died for them. And for what?” Bonnie complains as her green eyes somehow look even darker than before. Her rant stopped there. She turned to Silas and with a wave of her hand, she broke his leg. 

Bonnie summoned her expression and the ground began to rumble. Klaus flashed behind her as he watched in amazement. Silas screamed as blood began to pour from his eyes and his nose. 

The witch found pleasure as she used magic to torture Silas. He was right. Her magic did have a life of its own and it was pissed. By the time Bonnie was done, he was drowning in his own blood. Wanting to finish the job, Bonnie made the palm of her hand parallel with his chest making his heart fly into her hand. 

As Bonnie turned around and dropped his heart, Silas’s body caught on fire. Klaus couldn’t help to jump. That startled him. 

Klaus sped over to her, grabbed her body, and pinned her against a tree. The hybrid attacked her lips and smirked when he felt her kiss back.

Klaus lifted his head up only to put his lips on Bonnie’s neck and to begin sucking hard. One of his hands cupped her breasts through her shirt.

Bonnie used her magic to push him off of her as she took off her shirt. Klaus did the same. Their bodies connected again and Klaus sucked on her neck making Bonnie erupt in a fit of moans for the second time. 

Klaus wasn’t sure how they both got naked so fast, but he didn’t ask. He just lowered his head down and dove in between her legs. His tongue was gliding up and down on her sex and Bonnie was loving every moment of it. Her body shook at the intensity of her orgasm. 

The Original Hybrid pulled away, pinned her underneath him, and thrust inside of her. Bonnie cried out wrapping her legs around him and sinking her fingernails in his back. His eyes darkened as he slammed inside of her, each time harder and faster than before. 

Bonnie’s eyes rolled back and her body shuddered. She held onto his back for dear life as she pushed her hips to meet his hard thrusts. She was so close. 

“Oh, yes!” She moaned as she buried her head in his neck. Closing the gap between his body and hers. 

A moan escaped her lips as Klaus jerked her body to meet the hard thrust of his hips. He took her hard and without mercy. He sent ripples of pleasure over her body that led to Bonnie yelling out. 

Klaus flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. He drove into her unmercifully at inhuman speed. Klaus pulled her up with one arm and used her other to play with her nipple. He drilled into her as he plunged his vampire fangs into her skin. He slammed into her once then twice and a third before filling her with his seed. 

Bonnie screamed as ripples of pleasure quaked her body. 

Klaus stayed inside of her as he slowly let her go. Her arms gripped the grass as she shook still shocked at the force of her release. 

Klaus sped around and gathered their clothes as he dressed himself. “I think we should go back to my house tonight, love,” 

Bonnie looked up at him with her dark green eyes and nodded. “I agree.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie’s eyes slowly fluttered open trying to adjust to the sunlight that was blinding her. She tried to go back to sleep, but the second she closed her eyes she remembered what happened that night. 

The Bennett witch turned around and saw a certain brown eyes hybrid with a stupidly amused smile on his face. 

Bonnie snatched the cover off of the bed and wrapped it around her body. She jumped out of the bed, searching hurriedly for her clothing. 

“Where are my clothes, Klaus?” Bonnie growled.

Klaus let out a chuckle. “I’m not sure, love. You are the one who snapped your fingers and poof. Gone.” Klaus got up and walked slowly over to Bonnie, clearly showing that he was naked too. 

“Klaus, I don’t-” 

“Know why you slept with me? Think about Bonnie, what do you really want?” Klaus didn’t give her a chance to answer before he did for her. “You want someone who has your back and who is with you because they want to be with you, not so they can get something from you. You want someone who sees the fire in your eyes and wants to play with it. Not someone who sees it and wants to put it out.”

“Kla-” 

“Say what you want, Ms. Bennett, but you can’t deny anything I said. You know I’m right. You may hate it, but you know it’s true.” Klaus walks off to his closet and pulls out a pair of leggings and a shirt. “They may be a little bit big because they’re Rebekah’s but it’ll do until you get home and get changed.”

Klaus goes over to his nightstand, pulls out a drawer, and tosses keys to Bonnie with the instructions on how to get to the garage and what color the car was. 

Bonnie took this as her cue and ran into the bathroom, dropping the cover on the way. After the witch got dressed, she didn’t waste time in running out the rooms in search of the garage.

* * *

  
  


“I saw Marcel, Nik. I was hidden in the shadows, don’t worry, but I saw him. He’s alive,” Rebekah confesses with her vampire face coming to surface. 

“I’ve found our brother. My witch said to be careful. She said it was oddly easy to locate him. Apparently, his capture didn’t care enough to put a cloaking spell on him.” Klaus responded, ignoring the confession about his former  protégé being alive. 

“Where is he?” Rebekah asks putting on her shoes. Whoever dared mess with her brother would pay the price. 

“According to my witch, in a bloody church. Get our brother back, sister. And kill who tried to harm him,” Klaus ordered before hanging up. 

_ Yeah, my adoptive dad saved me from the Harvest. He keeps me locked in  _ _ St. Anne's Church so the witches can’t get me. _

Rebekah grabbed her keys and sped off, trying desperately to stick to the shadows. When Rebekah showed up at the church, the lights were off. She easily broke the doorknob and watched it swing open before speeding around the church looking for her brother. 

Rebekah appeared in front of the door to the attic and instantly felt the magic surrounding it. 

“Davina, I know you’re there. I know you have my brother.”

The door swung open. 

“Rebekah-”

Rebekah tried to walk straight in, but an invisible barrier held her back. “Invite me in,” Rebekah ordered. Davina sighed as she invited the vampire in. Rebekah immediately went towards the coffin that her brother was quite obviously being held in. She raised the top and pulled out the dagger but Davina used magic to put it back it. 

“Marcel is expecting me to find a way to kill you all before he releases your brother,” Davina confesses. “I can’t just let you take him.” 

Rebekah blinked for a few seconds. The rage inside of her was starting to show and she was having a hard time reminding herself that this is only a fifteen-year-old girl. “He is my brother, Davina. My brothers and I haven’t done anything to you.” Rebekah turned around to go for the coffin again, but fell and groaned as her leg broke. 

“You don’t get it. No one is supposed to know you’re here. Especially Marcel. If Elijah goes missing, he’s going to know something!” Davina rushed out before Rebekah could get up. “I’m trying to help you!” 

Rebekah sighed. “I’m not sure what you want me to say, Davina. Are you really expecting me to let you keep him to find a way to kill my entire family? I rather let Marcel know I’m here.” 

Davina just stood there. She held her hand out towards the coffin and the dagger pulled itself out. 

  
  


Bonnie sat in class tapping her pen on her wrist completely out of it. Exams were coming up, but it was fair to say that she wasn’t exactly worried about school right now. The only thing that was on her mind was Klaus Mikaelson. 

The fact that he was completely right about what she wanted freaked her a bit. Then, she found herself daydreaming about their wedding in her previous class. Klaus Mikaelson was her enemy. He was constantly trying to kill her and her friends, yet for some reason she found herself thinking about him more often than not. It made it worse that Elena had her emotions off so she didn’t have anyone to talk to it about. Caroline was there, but she had a thing for Klaus so Bonnie didn’t know if she would be open. 

“And what about you Ms. Bennett?” 

Bonnie’s head snapped up. “Huh?” 

“When did the Civil War start and end? Stick to the year,” The history teacher repeated. “You would’ve heard me if you weren’t daydreaming.” 

Bonnie internally rolled her eyes. “1861 to 1865, sir,” Bonnie replied, praying that her answer was correct. 

“Correct.” 

Ass. Bonnie returned back to her thoughts before she realized that this is exactly what she was trying not to do. She was thinking about him, but then again, who could stop. The way he said her name, the way he touched her, the way he praised, worshipped even, the ground she walked on, who could stop thinking about that? Her mind was quickly brought back to that night in the woods. The amazing way that their bodies had fit together like a puzzle.

“Bennet, are you going to sleep here or something?” Bonnie hears someone say sarcastically. Looking around, she saw the room nearly empty. Bonnie grabbed her backpack and shoved her binder inside of the room then raced to the bathroom. 

After splashing water over her face, she decides that the rest of the school day was unimportant. She was a senior. Not looking back, Bonnie walked out of the door and went straight for her car. 

When Bonnie pulled up at her house, she reached in the backseat to get her grams  grimoires. If she was going to be home, why not study spells. Maybe, there’s a cleansing spell that could cleanse her mind of Klaus Mikaelson. 

  
  


Hours passed and Bonnie actually started to fall asleep, but two words caught her eye.  _ Bennett Coven. _

As if something or someone was sending her a sign the lights in the house flickered. The first thing that came to her mind was  _ I wonder if Klaus knows about this.  _

She actually found herself dialing his number. 

On the first ring, he answered. “Hello, love.” 

“Klaus, I- Can you come over?” Bonnie asks trying not to seem too desperate. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really? Have you not had enough?” 

“Klaus! I simply want to talk about something that I recently found out about. Can you help or not?” 

Klaus didn’t stop smirking and it seemed as if Bonnie could feel his smirk through the phone. It was completely frustrating. “Of course. Give me three minutes.” With that Klaus hung up the phone. 

Bonnie smiled as she rolled her eyes. She got up and began to straighten up a little. She had used magic to clean her house her father had passed, so it wasn’t much to do. 

Klaus arrived a minute later and came straight in. 

“The great Klaus Mikaelson doesn’t knock?” Bonnie says sarcastically. 

Klaus grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Bonnie didn’t pull away. She wrapped her arms around his head. It was almost like she was being compelled. Klaus pulled away and flopped on the couch, smirking. “You need my help for something, sweetheart?” 

Bonnie rolled her eyes and almost groaned. “Yeah, I found read something about this thing called a Bennett Coven.” 

Klaus nodded. “Yep. The Bennett Coven was a powerful group of witches and warlocks. The last time it was active was almost five hundred years ago. The Queen, as they call her, was Cassiopeia Bennett.”

Bonnie couldn’t help the shocked expression that slowly began to show on her face. Why had no one told her that there was a coven of Bennett witches? “How do I find them? The coven.” 

Klaus chuckled. “The last time the coven was active was five hundred years ago, Bonnie. If there was a way to activate it again, you’d have to ask a Bennett.” 

“I thought I heard you mention Ayanna Bennett. Your mother’s best friend?” 

Klaus nodded again. “Yes, but Ayanna died centuries ago. I can check and see if I can find any of her belongings, but I doubt it. I suggest you talk to your mom. As far as I know, every Bennett grows up knowing about the Bennett legacy.”

Bonnie shook her head. “I didn’t. I didn’t know anything about any of this before now. Maybe, my mom didn’t tell me because she didn’t know about it herself.” 

“I highly doubt that, but, as I said, I will try to find something of Ayanna’s to see if you can communicate with her. I do suggest you talk to your mom. Even if she doesn’t know, maybe she has a sister or a cousin or something that could get you the information that you need.” 

* * *

  
  
  


“We need Bonnie here,” Damon adds, ignoring Elena’s eye roll. 

“I agree,” Stefan started. “Maybe she knows a way we can get Elena to turn her switch back on.” 

Caroline crossed their legs. “I don’t think Bonnie would want to help us. She’s been out of it since prom.” Caroline had seen her in class and it was obvious something was on her mind.

Damon stood up abruptly. “Well, damn it, she needs to get back in it! We need Elena back.” 

“We will get her back, Damon, but we have to do it the right way. Bonnie is going through a lot right now,” Caroline defended. 

“I don’t care! We’re all going through a lot! Elena nearly killed Liz. Again!”

Damon threw the glass that was in his hand at the wall. Caroline jumped, not expecting the loud noise to echo through the living room. Stefan sprang up hoping that Damon wouldn’t do anything to harm anyone in his room. 

“Damon, you are going to have to calm down. Everyone wants Elena to be back to normal, but we are going to need to take our time with this one,” Stefan turns around to face Caroline. “Could you try to get in contact with Bonnie? Let’s just ask her nicely.”

“Ok,” 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie walked up the stairs with Klaus right beside her. Each step she took, she wanted to run back down and jump into Klaus’s car, but she didn’t. Someone how Klaus could feel the apprehension that Bonnie was feeling. He decided that he was going to talk to Sasha and Layla about that later.

The knock on the door brought Klaus out of his thoughts. The wait seemed to last hours to Bonnie even though it was only a few seconds before Jamie opened the door. 

“Oh, hey, Bonnie,” Jamie greets, opening the door. 

“Hey, Jamie,” Bonnie replies back. Jamie goes for a hug and Bonnie leans into it. 

Suddenly, Bonnie heard a low growl. Guessing that it was most likely Klaus, the witch let go of Jamie and stepped back. 

“Hey, mate. I’m Klaus,” 

Jamie glanced at Bonnie before responding. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jamie.”

Bonnie chuckled under her breath at Klaus' response but didn’t say anything. “Actually, Jamie is my mother home?” 

“Oh, yeah. Both of you, come in. I’ll go get her.” Jamie opened the door all the way and headed off to find Abby. 

Bonnie walked to the dining room and sat down with a huff. “First off, Klaus, stop. He’s my adoptive brother. Second, you are supposed to be here for my support ok, and to compel my mom into telling me the truth, if I tell you. Are we clear?” she asked slightly frustrated. Klaus was being annoying. Jamie was nothing more than a sibling.

Klaus lifted his eyebrow at her demanding tone, but he didn’t say anything about it. “Fine.”

“No, Klaus. I want to hear you say it.” Bonnie ordered. 

Klaus sighed. “I will stop bothering the horny pest that you call your brother and I will only compel your mother if you tell me to,” Klaus replies sardonically. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment. At least Klaus had agreed. 

“Bonnie, hi. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you,” Abby said truthfully making her presence known. It seemed like she didn’t notice Klaus when she saw Bonnie because when she finally did look over, her eyes widened. 

Klaus wanted to laugh until his cheeks were burning and it felt like knives were stabbing away at his stomach, but he contained himself. Instead, he said, “Ms. Bennett, it is wonderful to see you.” 

“What are you doing here? Get out of my house, now!” Abby shouted and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“I invited him here. I wanted him because I want to talk to you about something. Something important, so could you sit?” 

Klaus wanted to laugh at that. Bonnie told a grown woman to sit in her own house. Klaus unknowingly started to shake and tear began to weld up in his eyes. 

_ Klaus stop. Think about what Elijah would say.  _

_ Dear, brother. Please do contain yourself. This is a serious matter and it is highly imperative that you pay attention. You have my permission to laugh like a toddler once we are home, but here, you will not. _

__

_ You’re right, ‘Lijah.  _

“What did you want to talk about, Bonnie?” Abby asks emphasizing Bonnie’s name. 

“The Bennett Coven. I was reading and I stumbled upon it. I want to know what it is, how to activate it, and why you didn’t tell me about it sooner.” 

Abby gulped and didn’t say a word.

“I can ask Klaus to compel you if you can’t answer. That’s one of the reasons he’s here.” Bonnie adds with her leg bouncing vigorously.

Abby took a deep breath. “Bonnie, the Bennett Coven hasn’t been-”

“Active in a long time. I know.” 

Abby took another deep breath and tried to blink back the tears that were in her eyes. “Bonnie activating this is a big deal.” Abby tried to wait until Bonnie said something, but the witch only stared at her and raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know exactly how to activate it.”

“You’re lying,” Klaus says looking into her eyes. “Your heart sped up before you said that. You. Are. Lying.” 

Bonnie glanced at Klaus then looked at Abby. “I’m trying to give you a chance to tell me without me having to force it out of you.” 

“I don’t have what you’ll need to activate it.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat up. “That isn’t what she asked you. She asked you how to activate it.” 

Bonnie didn’t try to tell Klaus to be quiet or anything. It was actually kind of nice how he was actually on her side. 

Abby looked at Bonnie then at Klaus. “You’ll need Bennett blood, of course. There’s a spell. It’s like a summoning spell. It’ll summon all the Bennett witches and they will then decide if they want to be apart of your coven.” 

Klaus listened and sure enough, her heart sped up again. “Bonnie, she’s lying again. Can I compel her now?” 

“You know what, yes.” 

Abby tried to speed out of the room, but Klaus easily caught up with her. “You will go sit back down and answer Bonnie’s questions truthfully.” 

Abby walked back to the table and sat down. 

“How do I activate the Bennett Coven?” 

Abby responded instantly. “You will need to go find Lucy Bennett. She has the talisman that Beatrice Bennet used when she was our coven leader. Once you have it you will need to go find Lenore Bennett. Last time I heard from her she was in New Orleans. She has everything in more detail that you will need to say or do to complete the ritual. Once getting all of those objects, you will complete the summoning spell which will tell everyone that you are summoning them and they will come.” 

Bonnie smiled. “And why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?”

“Because I wanted you to be normal. I didn’t want you caught up in witch business.”

The smile that appeared on Bonnie’s face left. Klaus saw that so before Bonnie could ask anything about that, he got up. “How are we supposed to find Lucy Bennett? Do you know where she is?”

“No, I don’t. I have something that belongs to her that you could use for a locator spell, though,” Abby answers. 

“Go get it,” Klaus ordered and Abby got up. When Klaus turned back around, he saw a tear that had slid down Bonnie’s face. 

Hurt. 

“Do you think that’s the reason she left? Jamie was normal and I’m not.” Bonnie asks with tears flowing freely down her face. 

Klaus swallowed. “Bonnie, normal is overrated.” Klaus walked up to her and took her hand in his. “If your mother can’t see how amazing you are then that’s her loss. She’s missing out on you. Not the other way around.”

Bonnie slowly nodded and wiped away her tears. “I’m going to go wait in the car.” 

“Alright. I’ll get the object that belongs to Lucy.” 

No more words were said as Bonnie got up and walked out of the house. When Abby got back, Klaus slammed her against the wall. 

“Bonnie is a loyal, honest, and powerful. You are a fool to not love her but love that thing you call son. You failed at being a mother. You are supposed to love your daughter unconditionally yet you didn’t for no reason other than the fact she is more powerful than you would’ve ever been.” Klaus growls, snatching the hairbrush out of her hands. “Know that the only reason you’re alive is because of Bonnie.”

Klaus took his time walking out of the house. He wanted the woman to see him leave, to see him get in the car with her daughter, and to drive off knowing that Bonnie was his now.

* * *

Meanwhile

  
  


“What happened to him, D?” Marcel asks seeing the spot where he put Elijah empty other than a spider who was currently sliding across the floor. 

“Rebekah Mikaelson happened.” Davina answer hoping that he wouldn’t ask her to elaborate.

Marcel sucked in some air and turned around. It seemed like all the Mikaelsons were in town now. He should’ve known. Rebekah would come for Elijah and Klaus would come for Rebekah. So if Elijah was here and Rebekah is here then Klaus must be on his way. “D, I’m going to need you to be careful, alright. They’re dangerous. I might need your help with something later, but for now, just stay here and be calm. 

Marcel sped off to his usual hang out spot with his guys. Everyone was cheering and celebrating the downfall of Elijah Mikaelson. Marcel brought the coffin down so everyone could see his desiccating body. It was proof that the Originals could be taken down. All they had to do was work together, but now Marcel wasn’t so sure.

Klaus Mikaelson is an impertinent, brash, paranoid psychopath. But above all, he loved his family whether he would admit it or not. The thought of him coming honestly scared Marcel. He knew that Klaus could rip through his army in 5 seconds if he chose to.

Then it finally dawned on him. Maybe taking Elijah wasn’t a good idea after all.

  
  


“And where is Niklaus?” Elijah asks pouring him a glass of alcohol. 

Rebekah took the glass out of his hand and flopped on the couch. “No idea.” 

Elijah pour another glass and sat in front of Rebekah. “And Marcellus? Where is he?” 

“No idea on that either. I know he’s in New Orleans holding a little witch captive,” Rebekah growls rolling her eyes. “What kind of person leaves a little girl locked up in an attic?” 

Elijah chuckled. “She held me hostage, sister. I’d hardly call her a little girl.” 

Rebekah kicked off one of her new black boots that she had bought at the mall. “She let you go, ‘Lijah. And she’s 15.” 

“Let’s stick to one topic,” Elijah commanded. “We need to go to New Orleans. If Marcel is a threat then he needs to be eliminated.” 

Rebekah looked up and smiled. “Can we take Matt with us?” The female vampire asked with her eyes wide like a child who just woke up on Christmas morning. Rebekah had gotten oddly close with Matt over the last few months and one would even call them a couple. 

“Sister, it may not be safe to have a human in New Orleans. New Orleans attracts supernatural beings like fire attracts month.” 

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Come on, ‘Lijah. I’ll be there to protect him. Please, ‘Lijah. Let him join us.”

Elijah smiled at his sister’s excitement. She had always gotten excited when a new person came along, but this… was different. Rebekah’s excitement seemed truly genuine and out of pure love. “Bring him along, sister. Only if he chooses to.”

Rebekah didn’t have a chance to respond before she heard a car door slam. She looked up at Elijah and her older brother just raised an eyebrow. 

Before either of them could get up, Klaus was coming through the door. 

“Nik, I have something to tell you.” 

“Bekah, ‘Lijah, I have something to tell you.”

They all looked at each other and spoke at the same time. “We’re going to New Orleans.”


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus was sitting on the couch with one of his palms in one of his witch's hand. The witch was chanting something in Latin.

"Layla, you are working extremely slow."

The witch refrained from rolling her eyes. "Klaus, I'm looking deep into your mind to see if I can find a magical link between you and Ms. Bennett. This isn't a baby spell. It'll take time." Layla mumbled before closing her eyes.

"Well, make it take less time," Klaus command impatiently. "And speaking of time, I want you to come to New Orleans with me. I will leave a few of my hybrids here, but most of them will be accompanying me."

Layla opened one of her eyes just to see if he was being serious. "It would be an honor."

No more words were said other than the chanting from Layla. Layla held her head back and chanted harder. The glass that was in Klaus's hand shattered and the lights flickered violently.

Layla gasped and both of her eyes snapped open. Klaus couldn't help the confused look that came on his face.

"Layla? Lay, what happened?"

Layla let go of Klaus's hand and had landed on the floor, trying to regain her breath. The flickering stopped as she answered. "You... You're bonded to her."

Klaus rose abruptly. "There's no way I can be bonded to her."

Layla stood up and took a deep breath. "It's not a full bond because there's a ritual. It's like marriage."

"I've been alive long enough to know what a bond is Layla. We both have to accept the bond and Bonnie would never accept it." Klaus snapped.

Layla shrugged. "You should try talking to her about it." Ashley starts before trying to concentrate her magic so she can fix the glass. "It isn't long before she figures it out."

Klaus cracks his knuckles and thinks about his options for a moment. Tell Bonnie and risk her rejecting the bond. Don't tell Bonnie and let her figure it out herself. Yep, that option sounded the best. "I'll wait until she says something."

Layla spit out the water she was drinking. "You're going to do what?" Ashley questions in disbelief. "Klaus, you do realize that the bond will pull you two together in a way that will make it nearly impossible for you two to continue being apart, right?"

"Layla, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Rebekah walked up to the door of Matt's house and knocked loudly on the door. It was Saturday meaning they weren't at school and he didn't have to work until six. It was ten. Rebekah's thoughts were endless. Fantasies of being with Matt for Christmas and Thanksgiving zoomed by her closed eyes.

The sound of the door widening took Rebekah by surprise as she snapped her eyes open.

"Bekah," Matt called as he opened the door all the way.

Rebekah smiled. "Hey, Matt. I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was coming over. I didn't know that I was coming over until a few minutes ago."

Matt smiled back at her. "It's no problem." Matt opened the door wider. "I was just making some tea."

Rebekah stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her. The vampire smiled as she sat down at the table as Matt passed her a mug. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Matt sits down next to her and takes a sip of his tea. "What's up?"

Rebekah takes a deep breath. "My brothers and I are going to New Orleans and I want you to go with me." Rebekah rushes out.

Matt freezes. "Rebekah, I have school."

"I can compel the principal to go through the necessary procedures to allow you to graduate early. You are already a senior," Rebekah adds fairly quickly as she tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Matt sets his mug down. "You can do that?"

"Of course. You could graduate early and come with me." Rebekah sees Matt look down. "Matt, I hope you don't take offense to what I'm about to say, but you can't want to stay in this little town forever. We could explore the world together."

Matt takes another sip of his tea. Did he really want to stay in this town forever? He didn't have a plan after he graduated. He didn't have his mom or his sister. Who was he staying for? With Rebekah and her family, he could have someone to look out for him so he won't just become collateral damage. "And I'll still be able to graduate, right? I'll get my diploma?"

Rebekah nods. "I promise."

Matt grins. "Well, let's do it."

* * *

"What?" Caroline screeches.

"Bonnie," Stefan says in a slightly disappointed tone.

"You can't!" Damon yells.

Bonnie stands up calmly and tries not to let her magic get out of control like it normally does when she gets angry. "I need to go. I'm a Bennett and its time I honored that."

"By going to New Orleans? Are you crazy? That's where the Mikaelsons live!" Damon yells, somehow sounding even louder than before.

Bonnie wanted to say, _I know the Mikaelsons live there. I'm going to be staying with Klaus_ , but she didn't. That would only start further arguments. "I'm going. I was simply telling you so would know where I was."

"Bonnie, that is not safe." Stefan started. "Klaus could try to use you."

"Plus, you have school." Caroline chimed in. "What about our college plans?"

Bonnie took deep breaths and stood up glancing over at the door. There was no way she would make a run for it. "I'm sorry guys, but my decision has been made. I can easily just ask a vampire to compell the principal and college will forever be there."

Not wanting to hear any more opinions on her going to New Orleans, Bonnie walked straight out of the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie got in the front seat of her car and glanced back. She made sure she had all of her important belongings before she driving off towards the Mikaelson Mansion.

**Later that day.**

Bonnie was sitting in the passenger seat of Klaus's jet black range rover, finishing chapter eleven of To Kill a Mocking Bird with her feet propped up on the dashboard bags were in the back seat along with Klaus's.

Bonnie glanced over at Klaus. He was driving seventy-three miles per hour when the speed limit was sixty-five, but it didn't look like he cared much.

It wasn't long before they passed the **WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS** sign. Despite seeing the sign, Klaus kept driving. Bonnie personally thought that he would've drove into town so they could get something to eat, but it seems she was wrong.

After another ten minutes of driving, Bonnie's hand clutched her stomach. She hadn't had anything to eat all day! "Klaus, where are we going?" The witch finally asked.

"Elijah says he had a mansion built out of town, so we are going there," Klaus answers not taking his eyes off the road.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm hungry. Is there food at this mansion?"

Klaus doesn't answer her, but he picks up his phone.

"Elle, I need you to run a quick errand," Klaus says once the other person on the line picks up. Klaus looks at Bonnie. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

Bonnie smiles. "Sasauge."

"Call in an order to Pizza Hut. One Sausage, one Pepperoni, and whatever you and the pack decide they want." Klaus orders. Elle says something that Bonnie couldn't hear and Klaus hung up.

Bonnie silently said the page number to the page she was on and closed her book. She found herself twisting around in her seat and staring at the side of Klaus's head.

"I can feel you staring, love," Klaus sang as he took a left.

Bonnie giggled. "Can I ask you a question?"

Klaus nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why do you act all murderous sociopath sometimes then this," She said wiggling her finger at him. "Other times."

Klaus chuckled. "I don't know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do. You just don't want to tell me." Bonnie predicts looking down at her phone upon hearing it beep.

Klaus tried to look over so he could see who was texting her, but her phone's brightness was on the lowest level.

"Calm down, Klaus. It was just a notification. Don't break your neck," Bonnie jokes, shutting her phone back off.

Klaus looked over at Bonnie and smiled. When Klaus looked back at the road, he slammed hard on the breaks. Klaus and Bonnie both flew forward, but their seatbelt kept them from flying into the windshield.

"Shit, Bonnie, are you alright?" Klaus asks worriedly.

Bonnie let go of the seatbelt that she was clutching for dear life. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you almost kill me, though?"

Klaus looked down. "I missed the turn," Klaus confessed. "I'm sorry, love, I'm not used to driving in the car with someone who isn't immortal."

Bonnie just nodded as Klaus placed his right hand on the back of her seat. His left was still on the wheel and he looked through the back window to back up without hitting anything. Once he was far enough back, he drove up a little farther then took a left.

Bonnie gasped as they drove in the long driveway. The entry was nearly impossible to see as it was covered by trees, so she could understand how Klaus missed it. The drive up the house took almost a minute.

Klaus parked in one of the parking spots in the shade near the lake that was following the house. Bonnie got out and stared at the house in awe. It was beautiful. The house was huge with wide mahogany double doors.

Klaus pushed the doors open. The door opened to a staircase that undoubtedly led to the second floor. Klaus took a left and Bonnie followed.

A woman with brown hair entered the room. "Would you like me to get the bags out of the car?"

Klaus pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Yes. I'm guessing Elijah told you who was staying in each room?"

"He did," The woman agrees.

Klaus nodded. "Thanks, Amelia," Klaus said then turning to Bonnie. "Would you like a tour?"

Bonnie agreed. Klaus started on the bottom floor. There were four bedrooms with a bathroom in each plus the two bathrooms that were in the hallway. The kitchen, living room, dining room, game room, and movie theater were all on the bottom floor as well. The tour was cut short because someone came in and yelled "Pizza's here!"

Bonnie was a little surprised when she entered the kitchen and saw at least ten people.

"Introductions first," Klaus ordered and everybody put down their plate. "Bonnie you've already met Axle, my second in command." Axle sat down his orange juice and smiled. "Next to him is Kayden." Kayden just nodded his head. "Next to him are Chari, Will, and Brandon."

Klaus pointed to a person with long brown hair. "That is Bella next to her are Simone, Marcie, and Elle. Those two," Klaus starts pointing to the two girls by the refrigerator. "Are Ashley and Layla. They are my witches. Everyone this is Bonnie." Everyone said hello back while Elle waved excitedly.

Bonnie smiled. "Hi,"

"Bonnie, these are some of the people in my pack," Klaus explained. "Now, let's eat."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, everyone grabbed a plate and began filling it with pizza. Everyone talk and laughed together. Bonnie even found herself engaged in a conversation with Elle and Marcie.

After they finished eating, Bonnie was laying on the couch rubbing her stomach. Klaus entered at sat down next to her. "Do you have the object so we can track Lucy Bennett?" Bonnie asks once he had got comfortable.

"Yep. She gave me a hairbrush." Klaus responded.

Bonnie sat up slowly and grinned. "Well, let's get started." 

I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while. My main platform of writing is Wattpad and I keep forgetting to update here. Anyway, I will be updating here more often. Thanks for reading!


	7. Time for a Witch Hunt

Rebekah and Matt talk and laugh about unpopular opinions as they take a left and drive slowly into the new Mikaelson Mansion. Rebekah smiles happily as she drove through a field of open grass. She passed another car as she was driving into the mini parking lot.

"My God, this place is huge," Matt exclaims, looking up at the mansion that he and his girlfriend just pulled up at. He slides his phone into this right back pocket as he sits up straight to get a better look at his new home.

Rebekah giggles slightly as she puts in her silver earrings that she had taken out about 20 minutes into the drive over here. "Yeah, my brother has very expensive taste. His suits have to be at least nine or he doesn't buy them."

"Nine hundred?" Matt asks as he silently asked himself who would spend nine hundred dollars on one suit.

"Oh, heavens no. Nine thousand."

Matt didn't respond as Rebekah carefully slid on a pair of boots that she had just retrieved from the back seat. After Rebekah reapplied a coat of lipgloss, she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Sorry for the wait. I'm ready now."

Matt rolls his eyes at how she had to completely redo her makeup just to enter her own home before getting out of the car. He goes to open the door to the backseat but is stopped by his blond Orginal Vampire girlfriend.

"You don't have to get the bags. I believe Elijah hired a maid."

Matt just nodded. "Mansion, maid, what's next?" He mumbled before taking Rebekah's hand and walking up the pathway to the front door.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, surrounded by candles clutching the brush in her hand with her eyes closed.

Klaus just watched in awe. Most witches have to perform a spell to do a locator spell, but all Bonnie had to do is focus. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and the candles flared. When Bonnie, opened her eyes. The wind stopped and the candles died.

"Mackenzie McFarland," Bonnie said setting the brush down on the ground. "She's here in New Orleans."

Klaus cocked his eyebrow. "Who the hell is Mackenzie McFarland?"

Bonnie stood up and sat on the couch. "Apparently, Lucy Bennett changed her name to Mackenzie McFarland. For what reason, who knows?" Bonnie began. "I'm going to go find her so she can give me Beatrice's talisman."

Klaus stood up and stretched. "Alright, let me grab my keys."

"You know, I can go alone. I think it'll be best anyway." Bonnie told him standing up and putting on her shoes that had somehow made it to behind the sofa. "Some witches don't like the presence of vampires."

Klaus started to protest but Bonnie quickly reminded him of what she did to Silas and he gave in. Klaus tossed Bonnie the keys to the car exactly when Rebekah and Matt walked through the door.

"Matt?" Bonnie called.

Matt let go of Rebekah's hand and embraced him in a hug. "Hey, Bonnie. How are you doing?"

Bonnie smiled as she hugged him back. "I'm doing fine, Matt. How are you?" She asked once they had let go of each other.

"I'm good."

Bonnie smiled. "I will actually be right back. I have somewhere to go."

Matt nodded as she walked passed him and greeted Rebekah. Bonnie opened the front door and left, leaving Matt, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus in the room by themselves.

Klaus looked at Matt and Rebekah and internally rolled her eyes. He was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"Brother, do not send him away," Elijah ordered strutting into the room. "I have given our sister permission to bring him along."

Klaus let out a chuckle. "I wasn't!"

Rebekah agreed. He wasn't about to send Matt away. He was about to kill him. "Matt you've already met my brother, Elijah, and Nik."

Elijah walked up to him. "It is a pleasure to formally meet you."

"Likewise."

"Please, forgive my brother. Niklaus has always lacked manners," Elijah added upon seeing Klaus completely leave the room without introducing himself properly.

* * *

Bonnie took a left and went straight down the alley. She was close to the shop. She was about three minutes away. Bonnie stopped walking, though, when she saw four witches appear in front of her.

Bonnie was immediately on alert. None of the witches saidanything. They just kept chanting. Bonnie called upon her expression and easily killed the witches. Four more witches came around the corner. They were slightly stronger, but still no match for Bonnie's expression.

Because Bonnie didn't exactly want to kill all of them, she began to knock them out. When Bonnie knocked two of them out without any harm done, it seemed as if those four witches that she had first seen had come back to life and duplicated.

As they continued to chant, Bonnie could feel her body getting weaker, but she did her best to fight them off.

She was completely surrounded. She put a protective spell around herself and continued to fight. Three witches crashed into the wall, falling unconscious. Six fell to the ground, clutching their heads as blood began to pour down their eyes and noses.

Bonnie was so in tune with her magic and focused on her enemy, she didn't notice once someone appear behind. A needle pierced through the skin on her neck. The last thing she said before surrendering into darkness was "Klaus.."

Sophie laughed. "A witch as powerful as you calling out for a pathetic vampire." Sophie turned to another witch. "The potion that was in the syringe will stop her magic for now, but put the chains on anyway. No need to give her hope."

The witch stepped forward and did as she was told. Sophie grinned as she used her new power to transport her and Bonnie to the cemetery.

* * *

Matt had followed Davina and Rebekah into three stores in the last two hours. They had gotten at least twenty-three bags and Matt was tasked with carrying all of them. Right now, they were about to walk in another store. Forever 21.

"Davina, look!" Rebekah whisper yelled to the younger girl. "This is so cute!" Rebekah announced, holding up a beautiful. Davina glanced over at the tag on the back of the shirt.

Davina frowned. "That's not your size."

Rebekah giggled. "Of course, it isn't." Rebekah started. "It's your size because it's for you."

Davina smiled but it left almost as quickly as it came. Rebekah had her back turned to the door, so she didn't see what Davina was looking at. However, Davina was facing the door.

Seeing the fear in Davina's eyes, Rebekah turned around. The vampire's eyes widened when she saw at least eight witches.

Rebekah stepped in front of Davina protectively. The older vampire sped up and snapped a witches' neck. Matt walked up but a witch easily snapped his neck. Another witch held her palm parallel with Rebekah's head, making her fall to the ground screaming and holding her head.

"No!" Davina yelled and sent a stream of magic their way knocking them all down. Totally oblivious to the person behind her, Davina fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"We still haven't decided what you are going to do about Marcellus, Nikalus," Eliah points out as he walks through the kitchen with his brother at his side.

"We will do whatever must be done, Elij-" Klaus says but is cut off by an oddly painful jolt.

Elijah stops walking at once after seeing his brother stop in his tracks. Elijah puts a hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort when he saw discomfort clearly visible on Klaus's face. "Nikalus?" 

Layla, who was scrolling through Snapchat and sitting on the kitchen counter, looks over at the two Orginal brothers and raises an eyebrow.

Klaus grabbed his stomach as an odd sense of fear struck through him. His heart sped up almost as if he was on the top of a rollercoaster and was going down at 45 miles per hour. Klaus let out a small groan as another painful jolt shoots through his stomach. The Orginal Hybrid feels his legs give out before he hits the ground with a yell.

"Niklaus!"

Layla sits down her phone and her Arizona and walks over. It took her about twenty minutes to realize what was going on. The bond.

"Klaus, take deep breaths," Layla commanded as she rushed into the living room.

Elijah was very confused, but he realized that this was serious so he didn't ask any questions. Layla came back in with a very large book in her hand.

The witch took one glance at Elijah and noticed that he was confused. "Klaus is bonded to Bonnie and she doesn't know because he didn't tell her. Apparently, Bonnie is in danger and the bond is basically yelling at him to go save her."

Elijah cursed and had to refrain himself from smacking his brother. Unattended bonds could be deadly. "Do what must be done."

Layla nodded and began chanting. "Focus on Bonnie, Klaus."

As Layla chanted, Klaus's pain subsided enough where he could focus on one thing. Bonnie's green eyes. Images flashed through his mind and once he saw a clear glimpse, he was off only taking the time to mutter cemetery.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asks yelling. Her vision was becoming more and more blurry by the second.

Sophie laughed. "You know what? Since your going to die anyway, I'll tell you. The New Orleans witches are slowly losing our magic as a result of not completing the Harvest. We are going to fix that by killing Davina. Then, we are going to kill and consecrate you. You along with your baby's power will give us more than enough power to overthrow Marcel and take back the Quarter."

Rebekah struggled in the chains that were magically keeping her on the wall. "Don't you dare hurt Davina!" Rebekah yelled. "Wait, baby?" Rebekah turned over to Bonnie and saw the confused, frustrated, and pained expression clearly on her face.

Sophie stepped towards Bonnie and the Bennett almost could've strangled her with those chains. "You two didn't know? A witch as powerful as yourself should've been able to sense it. I didn't know Klaus Mikaelson could have children, but it doesn't matter. That baby won't live long enough for you to feel its first kick."

Rebekah was too shocked to respond as was Bonnie. An ear-piercing scream brought them back into reality.

"Ah, the time has come," Sophie smirked, turning her back on Bonnie.

Bonnie tried to break herself out of the chains, but nothing was working. The chains were magically sealed on and every time she tried to use her magic, it would only make her weaker.

A tear slipped from Rebekah's eye as she heard another scream from Davina. Her blond hair was messy from all the struggling she was doing and her throat was sore. Sophie ignored it as she happily twirled the knife around under the fire.

Davina was dragged in with chains on her arms and legs. "No, stop it! Let me go!" Davina asked as she tried to fight against the chains.

"Let her go, damn it!" Rebekah barked as she struggled more against the wall. Sophie stood in front of Davina with the knife, that somehow looked even sharper, in her hand.

"Do you believe in the power of our ancestors?" Sophie asked smiling like a kid at Christmas. The witches behind her watched anxiously, obviously not caring that they were about to murder a teenage girl.

Davina started shaking. "No! No, I don't believe!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and lifted the knife up to Davina's neck. Davina started shaking as she felt the knife nearly slice through the skin on her neck. Rebekah's shouting could be heard but in Davina's mind, she was so far away.

Bonnie closed her eyes, not wanting to see the girl get her throat sliced. The Bennett witch heard a scream, Rebekah's yelling and... Layla?

"Get away from her!" someone shouted from around the corner. Bonnie turned around and say Klaus coming in behind her. Hope swelled in her chest. _"Of course, love, who else is going to be there to have your back?"_

Elijah picked up a pot from the corner and aimed in at Sophie's arm. Sophie flew back into the wall. Two witches ran to each other, held hands, and put their hands up. Elijah, Klaus, and someone Bonnie recognized as Layla all flew backward. Klaus growled and went left while Elijah went right. Layla chanted as she walked forward with her hands out boldly.

Bonnie ducked as she saw a pole fly by her ear and go straight through one of the Harvest girls. Apparently, she was the one who cast the boundary spell because when she stopped breathing, the spell broke.

Klaus sped over to Bonnie and picked her up in his arms. Rebekah sped towards Davina and yanked the chains off of her.

More witches pilled in the cemetery. "Leave us alone!" Davina commanded and all of the witches flew back with broken necks. Elijah smirked slightly at her power. Rebekah picked up Davina and sped out of there with Elijah, Bonnie, and Klaus following them.

"Where's Matt?" Rebekah asks once they weren't in the cemetery anymore.

Elijah answered. "Do not worry, sister. We found him first. He's in the car."

It honestly seemed like none of those witches were dying because more of them came back surrounding them once more. The witches were making a circle around them and holding hands.

Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus fell to the ground in pain. Bonnie whimpered. She was still under the effects of that potion. Her magic wasn't working. Davina tried to lift them and snap their necks, but it seemed impossible. Something was stopping her from reaching them.

An elder, as Davina recognized her as, stepped forward towards Davina first with that same knife that was nearly cutting into her skin nearly seconds prior. Rebekah used all her strength and sped up to one of the witches and snapped her neck, therefore breaking the link.

Axle came up behind the elder and sunk his fangs into her neck. The knife dropped to the ground. Axle with the help of Elijah and Klaus tore through most of the witches.

"Listen, I know you all are having fun on this witch kill spree, but there are more witches coming. We should go." Brandon said, wiping blood from his lips.

Klaus nodded. "Axle, Brandon, Layla, you three are in car one with Bonnie and Davina. Bekah, 'Lijah and I will be in car two. Do not stop until I command it." Klaus ordered.

"Yes, sire." They all replied. Rebekah placed Davina in the car and Klaus helped Bonnie in the car. Axle, who was driving, drove off in the direction of their home.

After the originals got in the car, Klaus spoke. "First day back and we already have enemies. Great."

* * *

The drive to the Mikaelson Mansion didn't take very long. Of course, neither car went straight there so they could make sure that no one was following them. Once they were home, everyone left the cars and headed to the front door.

The tension was thick. Rebekah and Bonnie had found out by a psychopath witch that the Bennett witch was pregnant somehow with Klaus's child and Elijah had found out of a bond between said Bennett witch that was so strong it was deadly. Davina had just been saved by the very family her adoptive father was trying to kill and Matt was uncomfortable because, once again, he was the only human in the bunch.

Everyone walked in silence to the downstairs living room. Rebekah and Davina sat next to each other. Klaus and Bonnie and Elijah and Matt.

"Since no one is going to say anything, I'll start. This is Davina and she is now under my care."

Klaus rolled her eyes. "What did those witches want from you two?" Elijah asked, sliding his phone into his pocket.

Rebekah spoke up again. "Well, something about a Harvest."

Davina cleared her throat before scooting towards the end of the couch. "It's called the Harvest. They are to kill four witches of the Frech Quarter in an exchange for more power from the ancestors."

"Why are you so important, though?" Matt asks. "Where are the other three?"

"Dead," Davina replied simply. "Marcel saved me from the ritual and they've been after me ever since."

Klaus suppressed his anger at Marcel's name. "Where does Bonnie come in though?"

"They wanted to kill her for her magic," Rebekah replies. "Bonnie's strong and if they kill and concentrate her, they'll get even more power."

Klaus was about to ask another question but was cut off by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Axle. "Sire, we have a problem."

Klaus nodded and stood up. "Of course, there's a problem. There's always a bloody problem." The hybrid mumbled from around the corner. "Come join us in this problem, Elijah."

Elijah stood up and made his way to his brother's side. Together they both walked out of the door to somewhere private.

Not wasting any more time, Bonnie stood as well."I still need to retrieve Beatrice's talisman to do the spell."

Rebekah looked slightly disappointed. "Don't you think it could wait until tomorrow?"

"I really don't, Rebekah. All powerful things are bounded by something even more powerful. The lunar eclipse will happen in a few weeks and I'm going to need that to summon the Bennett Coven."

Rebekah didn't try to hide the look of confusion on her face.

Matt stood up. "How about this- Davina and I will stay here and you two can go get the magical talisman?"

"Bonnie, what about that potion thing they gave you? Your magic won't be as strong."

Bonnie just shook her head and grabbed Klaus's keys. "That's why you're there. Come on."

Rebekah sighed. "Davina, go on the computer and order some cute stuff for your new room," Rebekah ordered kindly as she walked out of the door following Bonnie. "If I wouldn't buy it, don't buy it!" Rebekah called out before the door slammed behind them.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus took a seat in Klaus's office. Klaus poured him a glass and offered one to Elijah, but the noble Orginal declined.

"Klaus, there is reason to believe that there is someone following you," Axle said taking a sip of his orange juice. "For some reason, none of us has been able to catch this person, but there have been sightings of someone."

"Is that it? Axle, you bother me for that?"

Axle refrained from rolling his eyes. "Then there's Marcel Gerad. Faith and I were out and he saw us. A couple of his vampires followed him. I was able to lose him, but Faith couldn't. He killed her."

"She was my newbie vamp, right?" Klaus asked, not even remembering who this Faith was.

Axle did roll his eyes this time. "Yes, Klaus. You turned her about a week ago."

Klaus shrugged. "Well, what's lost is lost. I do need you to make sure that he doesn't kill anyone else though. No sense in building an army if we're just going to let everyone in it die."

"Niklaus, I do believe that there a few family matters that we need to talk about."

Klaus ignored him and took another sip of his bourbon. "Axle, I need you to get Charli and Brandon to figure out where Marcel is staying. It seems I need to visit an old friend."

"Of course, sire. Is there anything you need of me?"

Klaus nodded. "Those vampires that Marcel had. Find a way to capture some of them and bring them to me. Do make sure you aren't seen."

Axle smiled sadistically. "I'm on it, Alpha." That second, Axle was gone and Elijah and Klaus were stuck in that room together.

Klaus poured him another glass. He would need to be damn near drunk to have this conversation.

"The bond, Niklaus," Elijah starts walking around so that he was facing his younger brother. "What were you thinking ignoring that type of bond?"

"Everything was under control."

Elijah sped to his brother, took the glass out of his hand, and threw it at the wall. "Niklaus, an unattended bond is strong enough to kill even an Orginal. Sometimes, I begin to think that you are crazy."

Klaus stood up abruptly. "It is under control, Elijah," Klaus repeats.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Elijah questions. "Me or you."

* * *

Rebekah nodded as she and Bonnie took another turn down the alley. "So the Bennett Coven hasn't been active in years and you plan to activate on the lunar eclipse. And- hey, are you alright?"

Bonnie swallowed as she nodded and used her sleeve to wipe away a stray tear. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rebekah sped in front of her using her vampire speed. "Talk."

Bonnie stopped walking and completely turned away from Rebekah. "My mom doesn't like me because I'm not normal, my father was killed by a witch with anger issues, and somehow I'm pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's baby."

Rebekah nodded in understanding even though Bonnie couldn't see her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bonnie. But I'm here. If you ever need anything, let me know."

"Why?" was all Bonnie asked.

Rebekah stepped forward and turned Bonnie around so she could see the witches face. "Because you need it. Because technically you're family now. Because we both need a friend."

Bonnie couldn't help herself from launching herself at Rebekah. The vampire accepted her hug and wrapped her arms around the Bennett.

"Thank you." They both stood there, embracing each other for about two minutes before Bonnie pulled away. "Does it look like I've been crying?"

Rebekah bit her lip. "... Yes..."

Bonnie giggled and whispered a small incantation. Instantly, her puffy, red eyes vanished. "Let's do this."

* * *

Matt and Davina sat at the computer going through room decorations on Amazon.

"Rebekah wouldn't buy that," Matt confessed with a small chuckle "She wouldn't buy anything that is under fifteen dollars."

Davina laughed under her breath. "I don't know why she cares about me anyway."

"Rebekah cares because she thinks you need someone who cares," Matt replies. "I'm not trying to turn you against Marcel or anything, but Rebekah doesn't think that he was a good parental figure."

Davina jumped up. "He saved my life!"

"So did Rebekah. Like twice, within the same week, if I'm not mistaken," Matt counters. "Listen, Davina, I would never try and let anyone take you from Marcel, but do you really think locking you in that attic was the safest road?"

"No one hurt me."

Matt sat up straight. "But they could've easily found you. Like Bekah did when she was looking for her brother. And where was he today or when you and Bekah first met?"

"Ma-"

"He saved your life, yes. But be honest. Is he a good hero or a good father? Does he talk to you and make sure you're alright or does he use you for your magic? Bekah thinks he does the latter."

Davina ignored Matt and sat down to go scrolling again. "Are you going to help me with shopping or are you going to pin me against Marcel?"

Matt sighed but sat back in the chair. "Since you've already chosen grey covers, I think you should pick a white throw blanket."

Davina nodded and added the white blanket to her cart.

* * *

"Bonnie Bennett. The new talk to the town." The light-skinned woman sang out from behind the counter.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Mckenzie McFarland, right? Or should I say Lucy Bennett?"

The woman walked from behind the counter. "I don't go by that name anymore, but I'm guessing you know that. What do you want?"

"Beatrice Bennett's talisman. A source told me you have it." Bonnie answered, walking up a bit so she wasn't standing under the air vent.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What would you need with that?"

"Why'd you change your name?"

Lucy jumped off of the counter. "That's my business."

"And that talisman is mine." Bonnie insisted.

Bonnie and Lucy stared at each other for a good minute before Lucy waved her hand over her neck. The older witch unclasped the necklace from around her neck and slammed it in Bonnie's open hand. "Get out."

"Gladly," Bonnie responded with a slight smirk. She had almost been captured getting this necklace, but she has it now and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
